110 Anniversary
by GriisleChan
Summary: "Parece Mentira, que haya pasado tanto tiempo... pero aun así no te he olvidado" ¡Fic especial por el 110 Aniversario de la alianza Anglo-Japonesa! AsaKiku. OneShot


****Hola :3 antes de que digan "wtf! que le pasa a esta loca! el aniversario fue en enero, por que chucha esta subiendo esto en julio! puff Loca..." o algo peor XD ps la verdad es que desde esa fecha quiero compartir algo asi y no pude u.u por dos razones: la primera, en ese tiempo no era muy buena en esto de escribir :/ y la segunda, no se me ocurrio nada XD

sin mas, disfruten la lectura n-n es algo cortito y lindo (o eso queria que fuera XD)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio u.u si lo fuera hubiera mas AsaKiku en la serie :3 y yo fuera feliz! (?)

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**110 Anniversary**_

**.**

Inglaterra se levanto bastante temprano ese lunes, estaba de un muy buen humor así que fue directo a desayunar y luego a dedicarse al trabajo que le correspondía buscando terminarlo lo mas rápido posible para tener el resto del día libre…

-Es mucho…- exclamo al ver todos los papeles que tenia que leer y firmar- Bueno ¡manos a la obra!- se animo soltando una sonrisa divertida y luego sentarse en la gran silla frente a su escritorio y comenzar.

Tardo un par de horas en terminar, pero una vez acabado su trabajo decidió dirigirse a la cocina por algo de tomar. Luego de haber descansado ya un largo rato, regreso a su oficina para ordenarla un poco, ya que no todo estaba como a él le gustaba…

Mientras hacia lo recién propuesto, logro notar lo animado que se sentía además de lo bien consigo mismo…Eso lo llevo a preguntarse ¿Por qué se sentía a así? Tan feliz y vivo, como si ese día fuese especial, pero no lograba recordar por qué…

Le resto importancia y siguió con su limpieza topándose con una gaveta que contenía papeles bastante viejos. Lo abrió para así tomarlos y ojearlos un poco recordando el momento en el que fue firmado cada uno, porque si, cada uno significaba algo importante y por esa razón los había conservado. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nostálgica al terminar de leer el ultimo provocando también que su corazón latiese mas rápido…

-30 de enero de 1902- leyó la fecha de tan importante acontecimiento, porque a pesar de ser una nación con mucha historia esa alianza significo mucho para el. Por inercia, poso su vista en el pequeño calendario que estaba en su escritorio logrando que sus ojos se abrieran un poco por la sorpresa- Es hoy…- susurro dejando el papel a un lado y tomando el calendario para verificar que así era-Hoy se cumplen 110 años desde que forme mi alianza con Kiku- un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos ¿de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Y no solo eso ¿había vivido tanto tiempo si el? ¿Sin la persona que mas ha querido en toda su larga vida? Decidió concluir rápidamente con su tarea dejando ese tema de lado, por el momento.

Una vez todo listo, tomo el teléfono para marcar un número que solía contactar solo en casos de emergencias…

- ¿Hola? Prepara el jet privado, viajare esta misma tarde a Japón- ordeno recibiendo la afirmación del otro lado de la linera. Colgó el teléfono y fue directo a preparar sus cosas; estaba dispuesto a visitar a la nación asiática para felicitarlo personalmente por los 110 años, sin dejar de lado las ganas que tenia de verlo.

**.**

Kiku limpio el sudor que yacía en su frente, había sido un día pesado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irse a su casa y tomarse un muy merecido descanso…

Llego a su hogar, y luego de cambiarse el caluroso y pesado traje, fue directamente a prepararse un poco de te. Ya cuando estuvo listo, se sentó en la sala para tomarlo junto a la compañía de pochi-kun.

-El día esta extraño… ¿o soy yo?- comento recibiendo un ladrido de parte de su mascota. El japonés se sentía, además de cansado, algo solitario a pesar de que ya tenía más amigos que antes, pero como suelen decir, puedes estar rodeado de muchas personas pero si no estas con la persona con la que realmente quieres estar te sientes solo muy solo y algo parecido le pasaba a él. Sentía que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le faltaba.

Termino con su te y dejo la taza ya vacía y limpia en su lugar. En eso, tomo rumbo hacia su estante de mangas con el objetivo de leer alguno. Llego al mismo y cuando por fin se decidió por uno fue directo a sacarlo, pero una foto no identificaba y que prácticamente no recordaba cayo al suelo captando su atención.

-Esto es…- la tomo del suelo y la observo topándose con un par de ojos esmeraldas que jamás olvidaría- Arthur-san…-sonrió dulcemente al recordar el momento en que dicha foto fue tomada, aquellos momentos en donde disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel rubio que llego a su vida de manera sorpresiva y a pesar de que han estado mucho tiempo separados el ingles seguía siendo alguien muy especial para el. Se quedo un par de minutos observándola inconscientemente aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia dejo la fotografía en su lugar deseando que el ingles estuviese a su lado en ese preciso momento, pero lo que el no recordaba era la fecha de ese preciso día y que su deseo iba a cumplirse…

**.**

Llego la noche y Arthur bajo emocionado de su jet privado, había llegado a Japón y estaba muy ansioso por ver al peli negro… aunque sonase tonto, era lo que su corazón pedía a gritos. Salió del aeropuerto buscando un taxi pero no conto con que no hubiera ninguno y que una gran cantidad de personas se encontraran esperando ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso todo iba a salirle mal? Tenia que impedirlo, él quería pasar lo que quedada de día de su aniversario con el otro. Se quedo un rato en el mismo lugar pensando el que hacer, tenia dos opciones; la primera era esperar a un taxi y prácticamente llegar al día siguiente a su destino y la segunda irse caminando. Y así, la nación inglesa opto por la segunda opción, así mismo como leen, la segunda emprendiendo camino en ese preciso momento.

Llevaba un largo rato caminando, respiraba un poco agitado gracias al paso apresurado en que iba, mala idea y para completar no iba ni por la mitad del camino. Toda esa caminata lo llevo a reflexionar ¿y si el japonés no estaba consciente de la fecha? O peor… ¿y si no correspondía sus sentimientos? Se detuvo en seco al plantearse esa última pregunta mientras agachaba la mirada un poco desilusionado. Se sentía un tonto, había actuado sin pensar gracias a que se dejo llevar por la emoción.

-Maldita sea todo esto- deposito su frente en su mano bastante frustrado, regañándose a si mismo por no haber pensando en eso antes-Y yo… que quería… quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el…formar una alianza por el resto de la eternidad-

-Joven… no pude evitar escucharlo- el rubio se giro rápidamente topándose con un hombre bastante adulto- Si tanto lo quiere, luche- Arthur lo miro confundido ¿a que venia con eso? El hombre solo sonrió- Luche sin importar el resultado, el peor sentimiento que existe es el de arrepentimiento ¡no se rinda!- concluyo, el rubio cambio su mirada por una mas decidida. Iba a agradecerle por el consejo pero debido a un descuido ya no logro verlo.

Sin esperar más, retomo nuevamente su camino comenzando a trotar para así llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino. Porque el, que había logrado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, no se iba a permitir el no lograr lo que mas necesitaba y lo que realmente lo hará feliz.

.

Kiku miraba hacia su jardín pensativo, sabia perfectamente que se estaba olvidando de algo y hasta que no lo recordara no iba a quedarse tranquilo. Suspiro un poco molesto cambiando su mirada hacia la hermosa luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor en el amplio cielo oscuro, era la misma luna que estuvo presente en la formación de su alianza con el ingles. Se quedo en silencio por unos momentos navegando en lo recién pensando y fue ahí cuando cambio su expresión neutral por una llena de sorpresa. Se levanto del suelo con algo de torpeza siendo observado por el pequeño pochi, por fin su amo se había dado cuenta.

-Un calendario… un calendario- registraba algunas gavetas en busca de dicho objeto con una ansiedad no muy común en el. No era posible que ese día fuese…-¡Aquí!- dio con uno y lo tomo en sus manos para luego ojearlo y determinar que así era, justamente en ese mismo día se cumplían 110 años de que formo su alianza con el ingles.

Dejo el calendario en su sitio y observo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, ya era bastante tarde para llamar al rubio. Pero, eso llevo a pensar… el otro tampoco se había comunicado con el ¿acaso también lo había olvidado?- Tal vez no tenga caso que lo llame, de seguro él no debe tener idea de nada y hasta… no debe importarle- susurro con decepción. Lo que el no sabia era que un muy cansado Inglaterra se dirigía hacia su hogar…

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, lo único capaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos fue el sonido del timbre que retumbo en toda su casa, el japonés se sobresalto ¿Quien podrá ser a esa esa? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Volvió a levantarse del suelo y algo desaminado fue directo hacia la puerta.

-A-rthur-san…- sus ojos no creían lo que veían, el ingles se encontraba respirando con dificultad mientras tenia las manos en las rodillas en señal de cansancio.

-Fe… Feliz aniversario- logro articular con la voz entrecortada. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con la confundida del japonés y después todo se volvió negro para el.

-¡Arthur-san!- alzo la voz al observar como el rubio caía desmayado y gracias a sus buenos reflejos logro atraparlo.

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin poder enfocar bien su vista, se sentía incomodo y no por la luz si no por algo húmedo que rosaba su mejilla derecha. Hizo una mueca y se revolvió un poco, no recordaba en donde estaba ni nada parecido…

-¡Pochi-kun! No hagas eso- esa voz…. Esa voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar. En menos de un minuto logro recordar todo lo que paso para así levantarse del tufon en donde yacía acostado hace unos momentos captando la atención del peli negro- Arthur-san ¿se encuentra bien?- al verlo despierto, se acercó a él con un deje de preocupación.

-Kiku…- susurro- Estoy bien no te preocupes- agrego logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Ya veo…- sonrió apenas ya mas tranquilo- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto luego de un corto silencio, cayendo en cuenta en todo lo que había pasado.

-P-perdona que haya venido así como así sin avisar, es que yo…- se excuso algo avergonzado. Bajo la mirada mientras se reprochaba a si mismo internamente, otra vez, por no haber planeado el que decirle una vez que lo tuviera al frente- Bueno…- se aclaró la garganta, al fin y al cabo tenia que explicarle el porqué de su visita ¿o no? No es normal llegarse a casa de otra persona a dos horas de la madrugada.

Procedió a contarle todo lo que paso ese día, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo celebrado en dicha fecha hasta su llegada a la casa del japonés, este último escuchaba atentamente cada palabra sintiéndose algo extraño y a la vez feliz…

-Usted… ¿se vino caminando desde el aeropuerto?- luego de que el extranjero terminara con su relato, pregunto haciendo énfasis en ese acontecimiento que había sido lo que mas llamo su atención a pesar de todo. El rubio asintió logrando que el japonés soltara una pequeña risita, que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante.

-Escucha Kiku- llamo su atención dándose fuerzas a si mismo- Se perfectamente todo lo que pasado entre nosotros- el peli negro lo miro incrédulo sabiendo que se refería a todos los conflictos que tuvieron luego de su alianza- A pesar de todo yo…yo jamás olvidare el tiempo en que nuestra alianza estuvo vigente y mucho menos todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, momentos en las cuales fui muy feliz- oculto su mirada con su cabello, el peli negro escuchaba sus palabras sin decir nada, sin saber que decir- Y sobre todo, estoy aquí para decirte que… que no importa cuando tiempo haya pasado yo no te he olvidado- concluyo por esa parte un poco temeroso por la reacción que podría darle el japonés, aun tenia miedo a que este no lo quisiera.

El japonés por su parte se sonrojo levemente y una sonrisa sincera se marco su rostro provocando que el ingles se relajara un poco y disfrutara de ella.

-… Feliz aniversario…- el peli negro no sabía que decirle pero lo mejor era comenzar por lo más importante ¿verdad?

-Temía que no lo recordaras- levanto su mirada y se coloco frente al japonés.

-Admito que lo había olvidado pero logre recordarlo- en ese momento, el ingles tomo sus manos tomándolo por sorpresa.

-No vine desde Inglaterra y ni corrí todos esos kilómetros solo para decirte algo como eso- hizo una pequeña pausa- … Te amo Kiku…- susurro lo suficientemente audible para el otro- Desde aquel 30 de enero de 1902, ahora y siempre…- era cierto que ese tipo de cosas no eran lo suyo pero muchas cosas se pueden lograr cuando hay amor de por medio y eso lo aprendieron ambos- Y quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase yo estaré contigo… porque esta vez no habrá nadie ni nada que pueda separarnos…-

-¿H-habla en serio? ¿No esta mintiendo?- eso era demasiado para el peli negro, aun todas aquellas palabras eran procesadas en su mente y lo mas importante, tenia miedo, miedo de que todo se tratase de una mentira… o peor, de un sueño.

-Jamás te mentiría Kiku- rectifico, Kiku bajo la mirada apenado pero a la vez feliz.

-¿En verdad?- levanto la mirada- Porque yo… yo también pienso lo mismo…- un nuevo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el rubio soltó una pequeña risita- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto un poco molesto.

-Nada… es solo que extrañe estos momentos contigo- miro fijamente sus ojos castaños, aquellos ojos de los cuales seria feliz de ver todos los días, cada mañana, cada noche y cada momento- Tu…-

-¡Claro que lo quiero!- exclamo por inercia tapándose la boca luego con las mangas del kimono por la vergüenza y sonrojándose como nunca. Al ingles se le ilumino el rostro ¡era la persona mas feliz del mundo! El japonés, SU japonés, correspondía sus sentimientos y sin esperar mas se lanzo a abrazarlo

El peli negro al verse atrapado en esos cálidos bracos se tenso un poco al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos, pero luego se relajo y correspondió el abrazo mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Te amo Kiku- susurro aquellas dos palabras que lograban que un sentimiento cálido naciera en el interior de ambos. Se separaron de su abrazo para así mirar los obres del otro fascinados, enamorados. Después de todo ese tiempo por fin podían dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

-Es… el mejor aniversario del mundo- soltó el peli negro con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. El rubio asintió tomando su mentol.

-Solo falta una cosa para que sea perfecto- junto sus labios con los ajenos siendo correspondido a los pocos segundos convirtiéndose en un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado que había sido esperando y deseado durante un largo tiempo…

Lo más curioso de todo era que su dulce alianza jamás se había roto para ellos, ellos seguían unidos sin importar lo que pasara…

Y ahora si, iban a estar juntos ¿por la eternidad tal vez? Si, así iba a ser le guste a quien le guste, eso a ellos no les importaba solo iban a limitarse a ser feliz junto a la persona que aman.

_**¡Feliz 110 Aniversario! **_

**.**

**.**

_Extra:_

-Kiku ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Claro que si Arthur-san, además, usted ya es un experto en esto.

-Bueno… aprendí del mejor-

-¿Listo?

-Esta bien… lo hare solo para complacerte…

Kiku sonrió divertido mientras el ingles tomaba aire preguntándose por qué había accedido a hacer algo como eso… es cierto… lo hacia por la felicidad de su japonés y porque amaba verlo sonreír y mas si él es el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba…

El japonés tomo el control del equipo y dio play para que una canción comenzase a sonar y ellos bailaran al compas de ella…

_**~Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Fin? Por mi parte si, pero para ellos no…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Y eso es todo~! espero les haya gustado n.n o por lo menos entretenido XD, ademas, hacia falta algo sobre su hermoso y perfecto aniversario *_* (?)

Comentarios son bien recibidos :3 me gusta saber lo que opina la gente de lo que hago -w- pero eso si, no sean crueles ;w; aun soy una novata en esto XD le voy agarrando el ritmo poco a poco

otra cosa, para los que siguen mi fic _Honorable Samurai, Sucio Pirata_ (oh si~ publicidad gratis owo) subire el cap la semana que viene! tuve algunos problemas y por eso no he podido subirlo twt lo lamento pero no crean q me he olvidado de el D:

y la cancion de Leave In Summer viene del video que subieron por el aniversario x3 el cual amo XD aqui el link: www .youtube watch?v=tyGbH_ WPuQQ&feature =related (junten los espacios twt)

Gracias por leer :'D! saludos!


End file.
